Weird Lifemares
by AuphePuck girl
Summary: Naruto/X-men and YAOI people. Everyone has powers and sasukes living in the basement. Read to find out why. SasuNaru and GaraNej. AU-ish andmodern day NOW ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Arrival

I walked past the swinging and creaking sign of the school. The Sannin School for the Gifted. Gifted yeah that's me I thought suspiciously and I fought the overwhelming memories back into the recycle bin where I'd hope I never see them again, but they always come back. Always.

I lugged my stuff up the old stone steps towards the biggest mansion ever seen. A very beautiful but practically unstable looking girl was standing at the top of the steps next to the door was practically bouncing with excitement and the pink hair just bought to a whole new level.

"Hello Gorgeous," she purred while drooling at my form. I knew I worked out but still this was unexpected. "My name is Sakura and I am the honoured head girl at this school. Anything you need to know or just _need_ I'm here for you. So what's your power Handsome? Is it sexiness?"

"No it's—"

"Is it Super strength 'cos you look like you work out? And I could give you a _real_ work out."

"No thank you. My power is ……"

"Go on tell me!"

"It's difficult to explain. I'm A fire starter (**A/N Sorry couldn't think of anything else)** which is why the gloves are there."

"Oh I knew you were hot enough to start fires as soon as I saw you. So you caught the bus here. Where are your parents?"

I gave her my best evil laugh and smirk although all of the time repulsing harmful memories "They died…….in a house fire"

She jumped back away from me and my murderer personal space "Oh. Oh I'm sure you didn't want to……. Well on with the tour." She finished lamely

She walked towards the door all the while trying not to keep her back towards him.

Thanks people

you know the drill R&R


	2. Chapter 2: What Basement?

**Thanks to Kittyyore09 the 1****st**** to review ANY of my stories THANKS**

**I know some others are reading it but not reviewing Please do just for some feedback even flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the great Manga series Naruto**

**(lawyers appear scowling) "We won't be able to get you out of this one Auphe"**

**Fine I don't own anything Happy?**

**Geez**

**This chapter was inspired by Nickleback- Where Do I Hide?/Too Bad**

**Chapter 2**: What basement?

I followed the pink haired slut in through the door. She tried to walk briskly; however I with my 'long, hunky' legs could keep up very easily. We walked (or in her case jogged) into one of the most elegant and spotless room I had ever seen. 'Hmmm, Cafeteria doesn't really fit. How many people are in this place?' It was a large hall almost completely refurbished except from the cathedral-esque pictures and carvings on the ceiling.

"And this is where we eat. Breakfast is from seven onto 8:45 so you should be able to get down here in that time. Lunch is from 1 till 2 so you'll have to be a bit sharper out of lessons. Lessons start at 9 through till 4 but dinner isn't till 6 but you can go back to your room before then and," a scathing look over her shoulder "socialize". WOW the bitch really does have another emotion apart from lust, a sort of cute almost cartoony anger. I had better watch out for packages that said 'BOMB' written in big letters on them.

We then left the cavernous room and through another marble hallway, and passed a door "what does that lead to?" I asked with wariness expecting a retort like the 'janitor's closet' or something mundane like that.

"Oh just the basement. That's where all of the crazies live" She said with indifference

"What do you mean 'crazies'? And why in the basement can't they go to the hospital or something?" I felt anger of the type that I haven't felt in a long time build up and almost bubble over but I just let it simmer until I thought I would need it. Animals, they locked them up like animals they aren't any better than the Others.

"Hello they have powers and they actually asked to be down there as it's just been refurbished! We aren't that evil 'cause we're all in the same boat. You know powers not killing people that's just a few people like you with no sense of humanity" She breathed heavily after her rant and then put a shaking hand to her mouth as I raised one eyebrow and looked at her, I just looked wondering how long she would last. One elephant, two elep…

"I'm sooorrry. Please don't kill me. I didn't mean it. I'm sure you parents disserved it."

"Right your apology is accepted however we are gonna get something straight between us O.K. For your information I didn't kill my parents and so they didn't actually do anything. They were killed by people in my village who hated me and my powers which hadn't done anything except help them. They burned the house down and then chucked me out of the county limits." I looked at her and was shocked she smiled sadly and I had a feeling the earlier face was just a mirage, a protective barrier around her like mine.

"How about we start this relationship again? Hello I'm Sakura Haruno and I was chucked out of my house by my parents who then told everyone they knew or cared for me that I'd died. And you are?" She said all of this with a smile a proper one that actually made her look really pretty. Too bad I'm gay.

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service pretty lady." I said in my best Texan accent with a small flourished bow, she giggled "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" she asked confused and had taken the bait for THE worst chat-up line in history.

"Your fall from heaven." She laughed and shook her head, No. That's when I heard it a yell of battle.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SAKURA, YOU PERVERT" I looked up in time to see a small green blobby blur drop on me.

"ROCK LEE, YOU GET OFF OUR NEW STUDENT" A loud booming voice shook the school

"YES, Professor Tsunande I am terribly sorry but only I am allowed to use terrible chat up lines on My Cherry blossom, no matter which youthful person has said it."

Lee got off of me and I saw the opportunity for another two nicknames. I can never remember names but I can remember nicknames. Busy Brows and Old hag. Tee hee I am going to have acres of fun with this lot.

"Hello, you must be Naruto welcome to the academy. I trust you are getting on well with your guide?" Old Hag asked as she held a struggling Lee by his ear

"A little too well. Professor OWOW" He groaned as she shook him by his ear.

"You will shush if you know what's good for you. Well answer boy!"

"I am doing very well thank you Old Hag" I said with a barely repressed smirk and chuckle

"Why You Little…………COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

I ran like I'd run all my life, fast and get to get away from something I didn't want to face. I opened the door straight down into the basement and into a person on the steps. I looked up and thought 'finally something going my way' as a pair of gloved hands came up to hold me steady, while I looked into the most interesting face I had ever seen. However that moment didn't last long as I heard a pounding on the door and also a frustrated shout.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to know a really good hiding place would you… err what's your name? I asked pleadingly.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I-"

"Yeah really don't care do you have somewhere to stow me or not?!"

"Yes but-"

"Great Allez vous"

I took his hand and tugged but he was still looking in my eyes he sighed and dragged me down into the basement where all of the Crazies lived.


	3. Chapter 3: The Crazies

**Thank you to Kittyyore9 and Dragonfire04 for reviewing AS FOR THE REST OF YOU!!! PLEASE (gets down on knees) I'm begging you REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Limey boy (or I want to)**

**This chapter was inspired by Burnin' up (don't judge) and out of control Hoobastank**

**Allez-vous I think means lets go or its allez ze can't remember**

Chapter 3: The Crazies

The black haired boy pulled me down the steps and then shoved me through a door on the right of the corridor. I went in and then sat on the floor about one second sprinting distance "Mind telling me what I'm hiding you from? And just who are you?"

"You're hiding me good sir from a terrible fire-breathing dragon," I said in my best girly voice and fluttered my eyelashes which caused him to blink shake his head and look away. I smirked so I wasn't the only gay in this cupboard. 'Wait is this a cupboard or the janitors room?' "And before I give you my name where are we exactly?"

"My Question first" He said with a steely expression and eyes

"Nope, Not until I know were I am"

"Fine your going to be disappointed though 'cause I'm not telling you one thing until m-"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, ice princess, and is your Nature just to question everything because that's just plain rude"

"Hark who's talking Mr interrupting and Questioning ……"He struggled for the right words "...Person"

"I didn't interrupt that time, and you took a long time, is something distracting you? Is it pretty Ol'me? And you still haven't answered my question!" I was silently fuming and the simmering anger was now powerfully boiling. He seemed to sense this and said

"This is my humble abode mil'lady." When seeing that I was about to object "Hey you're the one acted like one with the princess speech"

"Takes one to know one, Bastard"

"My parents were married"

"Were?" With that one word his joking manner subsided.

"They were killed by my brother." He looked angry and remorseful at the same time but in that moment his eyes burning with unconcealed emotion. And in that moment his face grew into its potential for being beautiful before he stifled everything showing. "I'm sorry I get quite….emotional when talking about it."

"That's fine, Most of our kind do have family issues and I'm no stranger to them myself so its cool" I said shrugging. He smiled weakly and was about to say something else when ……

BANG!!!

The door flew open revealing two figures but neither was the one I was expecting. Both like Sasuke didn't really show very much emotion in their faces and both were extraordinary in their luck of winning the genetic lottery. One was a Scarlet Red-head and had way too much eyeliner on for a normal person. That one was going to be nicknamed Panda-Man. The next was another black haired boy (seriously what is with this school and weird hair colours, Oh wait mine's yellow oops), but his hair was longer and straight instead of icy boy's duck butt. His eyes were his most interesting features though like luminescent peals with no pupils. He shall be called ….. Ummmm I'm stuck on him? Pony man I think.

"Pony man you can do better then that can't you" The pony man said. My mouth opened and I could have caught flies if I wanted to. He smiled and replied to my thoughts

"I'm a reader, my sister is too only she reads emotions I can't do that because I'm blind."

"That's it your Freaky-Mind Guy from here on in" I replied with a dazed smile.

"Good we all have nick names. Perhaps we should tell you our real names as well. I'm Neji Huuga and this is Gaara Sabaku. He's mine stay away and be very afraid." He said with a slight chuckle and I knew that he was serious though.

'Cool Panda-Mans all yours, but what about ice guy?'

"Oh he's all yours. If you can handle him which it sounded like you could" Neji said it with a smile.

"NEJI HUUGA ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?! I am not to be given away to any man you approve of!" Sasuke looked pissed and he was glaring at me. That was just unfair.

"Well lets just see what happens" Neji was talking to Panda-Man. He then pushed Sasuke who was stood in front of me into me and at that angle he fell onto my lips. We were joined by lips and my mouth was open from gasping and…I quickly shut it again but instead of moving away he was getting closer.

Sasuke started kissing me in earnest, mouth moving supplely with mine until he nibbled on my bottom lip. Again I gasped and allowed entrance. A dominance fight began all the while hands roamed on Sasuke's back and I realized they were mine and he was doing the same to me. I jumped in surprise as I heard a polite cough and barely suppressed laughter. We sprang apart to be faced with five people the two 'Crazies'(who didn't look that crazy), and Sakura, Bushy brows and the Old Hag.

" Well Lee, I don't think you'll have to worry about this one" the old woman said before bursting into good natured laughter. I blushed and pushed Sasuke away without seeing the hurt and puzzled expression on his face their were only three people who did.

_**Its short I know but I have chores and stuff to do including a long assed essay so **_

_**ta-ta for now**_

_**i'm not gonna post another chappie withou 15 reviews  
**_

Love ya IF YOU REVIEW

Auphey


	4. AN: Help me to help you

Please tell me some unusual powers for This story and check out the others I meant what I said review or I will stop updating


	5. Chapter 4:Hindered

Hallo guys O.K. 53 visitors of last chapter and 2 reviewers

Don't be lazy!!!!!

This is dedicated to the two reviewers and thanks for the powers!

Inspired by Hinder's lips of an Angel/Use me and others that are named

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the ideas behind this story. And if someone does own Sasuke I will buy him off of you!!

Chapter 4: You Mean I Actually Have To learn Stuff

The old hag didn't stop laughing for a whole five minuets and I thought I was going to have to call an ambulance for her. F.M.G (otherwise known as Neji) and Panda- man smirked at us then looked worried for some reason and so did the pink haired bitch. They kept their eyes over my left shoulder at all times and I turned around in time to see the now seated man next to a plug socket. He watched me staring at him with a holier-than-thou expression on his face. There was also ice in his eyes and by the glare I was receiving more than a small icicle up his nether regions as well.

'Damn, what did I do that could warrant a death note' I thought at Neji he merely shook his eyes at me signalling a 'not here'.

"Ah right. Lets finish the tour and we'll get out of your pristine hair-do Uchiha." I said to the now hostile man ignoring me. 'WOW I must be a bad kisser'

Sakura came over and smacked me on the head. "That's for flirting with me!"

"Awww Blossom girl you know that I'll always love you. And thanks for accepting the fact that I am Hot Stuff!" I turned to Gaara and Sasuke "Just quickly before I go can you tell what your powers were?"

The panda-man spoke up first "Absorption like water or gaining others powers if I'm touching them" he smirked as I looked to their holding and clasped hands. 'Oh Crap I'm dead aren't I?' He just nodded with a very evil smirk on his face. I gulped a looked to another if not more hostile person in the room. Sasuke.

"Electricity"

"That's it no twenty questions or explanation" I asked puzzled. God had this man just sucked a lemon instead of my face?

"Nope, you asked me not to. Now if you could leave my room I would greatly appreciate it." No emotion or anything in those words. When everyone apart from me started to move he raised one solitary eyebrow, I'm sure that eyebrow has magical powers 'cause I started to move faster than ever I had in my life. But as I left I saw his now uncovered hands start to spark.

The door closed and I was still standing there as the others began to talk about where to go on this amazing grand tour but I had the feeling that this would be both the high and the low point of it. My face then spread into the biggest shit eating grin of them all. I had a new nickname. 'Oh he's gonna be teased mercilessly. (insert evil laugh here)'

"What Is it?" Sakura asked me as we climbed the stairs.

"He's thought of a new nickname for Uchiha" F.M.G. and Panda guy said at the same time. 'That's just freaky' I thought at them

"Well I am Freaky-Mind-Guy" Neji sniggered

"True, very true" I replied

"Are you gonna tell us what this genius new nickname is?"

"I suppose so" I sighed dramatically and looked mournful

"Well what is it? Cant be worst than ours!" Old Hag said just as mournfully

"O.K. its Sparky" I said while jumping up and down while clapping my hands with excitement. They all started laughing whether at me or my marvellously inventive nickname I'm not sure because we were interrupted by a shrill bell ringing.

"Lesson bell I assume" as a small number of people for a high school filled the corridors.

The lesson change was very quick and very efficient the whole thing lasting at the most a minute no-one outside a classroom or dawdling.

(Timeskip after tour)

"…..And finally your dorm room" we were back in the basement and my room was the forth at the end of the corridor.

"I don't know about this" Sakura said mischievously "he could creep into Sasuke's bedroom at night and rape him and we would never know"

"You know your right Sakura maybe we should just move him somewh-" The old hag began.

"no here will be fine. I promise not to have any kind of contact with the Uchiha. Anyway it's more likely that he will come to my room and rape me and then murder me as he is a 'crazie'." I said fixing a frightened look on my face as Neji and Gaara turned to look at me.

"You don't believe that any of us on this level would kill you do you? Think very carefully about your answer" the voice that Gaara used on this statement was especially creepy.

"No of course not 'cause if you do I'll just take away Mr. Cuddles" I said patronizingly however it didn't work. Neji replied swiftly

"Awww you still sleep with a teddy, Naru isn't afraid of the nasty dark is he?" God these guys were good at double teaming and my face was starting to redden. "you don't have to be embarrassed don't worry we'll take good care of you! And make sure no-one makes fun of you" Gaara finished

"Do you know you'd make really good mothers and lovely wives for some man someday" I said before running straight up the corridor into sasukes room where he was playing some hard rock.

(hinder take it to the limit)

_Speed on up  
S-S-speed on up  
to the limit  
Come on_

_She's got a body I can barely believe  
she's indeed the devil,  
but on another level  
Her kind of curves are k-killing me  
There'd be nothing better than riding her forever_

_Gotta grab hold  
When I'm ready to roll she's got some get up and go_

_Speed on up, take it to the limit  
Only live once, live it fast for a minute  
Speed on up, take it to the limit  
Go and get some, gotta fight to the finish  
And take it to limit yeah yeah_

_Zero to 60 in 4.3  
She gets me into trouble and then she makes it double  
Takes all my money she's a spending machine  
But baby I ain't hurtin I love the way you work it_

_Gotta grab hold  
When I'm ready to roll she's got some get up and go_

_Speed on up, take it to the limit  
Only live once, live it fast for a minute  
Speed on up, take it to the limit  
Go and get some, gotta fight to the finish  
And take it to limit yeah yeah_

_Her kind of curves are k-killing me_

_Speed on up, take it to the limit  
Only live once, live it fast for a minute  
Speed on up, take it to the limit  
Go and get some, gotta fight to the finish  
And take it to limit yeah yeah_

_Speed on up, take it to the limit  
Only live once, live it fast for a minute  
Speed on up, take it to the limit  
Go and get some, gotta fight to the finish  
And take it to limit yeah yeah_

_Speed on up,  
t-take it to the limit  
only live once  
gotta fight to the finish  
So take it to the limit, yeah, yeah!_

I nodded my head to the beat and thought 'this ain't half bad.' He tried to turn it off at the end, but only manage to turn it over to another song. To our embarrassment it was a love song, he gave up and he then looked at me with the song in the background,

(Hinder – Without You)

_I just wanna be alone tonight  
I just wanna take a little breather  
Cause lately all we do is fight  
And every time it cuts me deeper  
_

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from our basement mates"

_Cause something's changed  
You've been acting so strange  
And its taking its toll on me  
Its safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

_  
_"Sounds familiar" he responded with a smirk curling his lips. "are we gonna have to have some intervention this time?"

"Wha-"I was cut off by his lips this time I kissed back in earnest and felt electricity when his tongue touched my lips. 'Wow that power has its uses'. We engaged yet again in a battle and the spark flowed between us.

_  
Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
I'm fine  
Without you_

_  
_"Looks like I'm gonna have to put a bolt on the out side of Naru's door! What about your promise" Sasuke gave her the finger and still connected closed the door in Sakura's drooling face. I moaned my approval and everyone outside laughed the song continued in the background as we continued to kiss. His taste was hypnotizing. His ungloved hands moved up to cup my face and I felt a low thrum of energy which was sent straight down my spine to other places…_  
_

_Called you up cause' it's been long enough  
And you said that you were so much better  
We have done a lot of growing up  
We were never meant to be together_

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
I'm fine  
Without you_

His taste was hypnotizing. His ungloved hands moved up to cup my face and I felt a low thrum of energy which was sent straight down my spine to other places…

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
I'm fine,  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
I just wanna be alone tonight,  
I just wanna take a little breather_

We broke apart as the door was opened for a third time and Neji merely gave us a look and said

"Three things and I'll leave you alone" at the growls of annoyance coming from both of us "First Naru you've had the talk haven't you about not letting anyone pressure you-"

"YES!"

"Okay and Sasuke you know all about condoms and STDs and that you should use some lubricant for your partners sake-"

"Of course I know I'm not an idiot"

"One last thing-"

"WHAT!"

"Dinner time was about five minuets ago. BYE and have fun kids. Oh and be safe!"

"I'm gonna kill him. Wanna join me?" He smiled and said "Hell yeah!"

_**Review PLEASE 'cause i broke down PLEASE**_

_**Auphey**_

_**Please leave any comment on future chapters too  
**_


	6. Hiatus

HI guys this story up for hiatus/ holiday so hopefully sometime in the future I'll have this come up again but at the moment don't expect anything soon SOOORRRY!!! AupheyXXXX 


	7. Chapter 5: NaruChans Dream

Hello I'm so sorry to be updating this so late but I had a brain wave and well here the finished product is.

You like?

You know the drill R&R but if unable to thanks for reading anyway

Disclaimer: Gaara would so be mine if I had Naruto and Sasuke would be kneeling at Naru's feet.

(Admit it you thought that was meant to be dirrty) XD

Naru's dream

_Heat ……. __Red Fire. Screaming "Mum, Dad. Help me!! Please help me1 Oh god. HELP…"_

_Two bodies stuck under a pillar of wood that held the ceiling up. Blood less faces stared up with twin blank faces splattered with clotted blood. 'No it wasn't supposed to be like this. Why did they do this to us?' _

_He ran outside to the screaming crowd who held lit torches, the weapon of choice for 'god's worshipers trying to beat the devil' _

_He looked at them, fists clenching in rage the stopped and listened for him to start screaming and howling like a demon. But no such sound was uttered except a soul-destroying "why?"_

…_._

Naru's POV

I wrenched up from the comfortable position on the bed, with more sweat than was sanitary running down my face. My mouth was open and I was still silently screaming. I gasped and forcibly shut my mouth but still unbidden sounds of anguish found their way out from my throat. Eventually they stopped but the pain and pictures still pushed to the forefront of my brain. The fists clenched again then I felt all of the pressure release. I unclenched my fists and saw when I raised them to my eyes they burned with a cold blue flame.'Crap', I tried to relax but there were still remnants of the nightmare and the fight reflex was still strong. I fought for thought of something- no anything else. But as soon as I tried I unlocked earlier memories of an innocent six year old and the image of Him. He was standing stoically and refused to bow to the village. Head held high and hands tied behind him behind a tall stake in the ground. His hair rippled like the flames about to engulf him as he locked eyes with me. He mouthed one phrase.

"_I'm Sorry"_

Then the red hair was impossible to distinguish from the hungry flames burning away his humanity.

Kyuubi.

The fire spread further up my arms and around my shoulders. It crackled menacingly in my ears.

At that moment Neji came in Gaara following not far behind him both holding on to each other by the hands and both looking at me cautiously other hands not clasped in front of them like they were approaching a wild, unpredictable animal. I must have looked terrible; tear tracks, fire and oh yes, a look of panic on my face.

"O.K. Naruto, Gaara is just going to come over to you and absorb the extra power so just relax, alright no freaking out." Neji's calm and controlling voice floated to me.

I breathed shakily and tried to think of just the present. Suddenly a straggly duck butt hair style jogged into the room and said "You can't do that because it would burn you, we have to get him to Hinata."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shakily stood outside the room in the outhouse of the school with a little crowd Neji and Gaara had gathered including three teachers one kind faced man with a scar on his face, another who only seemed interested in getting the kind man back to the main school and the other was Tsunade herself who stood by with a worried expression. I was starting to feel faint though I would never admit it in front of Sparky. I felt the fire sapping my energy and the control I'd crafted out of nothing slip, the fire spread up to my shoulders and down my torso. The door finally opened and a petit woman with the same coloured eyes as Neji peered up at me. She seemed fragile but completely in her element and she knew this was no time for her insecurities she squared her shoulders. Hinata I imagined opened her mouth to speak,

"Come in." she murmured

I stepped forward into the room and she made to close the door but a pale hand moved to stop the motion

"I'm coming in with him"

She nodded silently and waited until he entered and said to me "Sit down we have a lot of work to do"

But I could see no chairs and therefore slumped onto the floor drained. She smiled and said "This may feel uncomfortable"

My eyes flared in pain and release and I saw Sasuke look with alarm at me but that was it. My world went black with the sensation of losing myself and control.

(**A/N you didn't seriously expect me to leave it there did you? XD)**

A soft and comforting voice entered and appeared in my …well umm being? It wasn't my mind but it sounded too weird and Disney to say soul but that's how it felt.

"_Relax. Concentrate on my voice. Tell me what set this episode off? And then we can work on stopping this in future and control those substantial powers of yours. Just think it and bring the images forward, I can see them." _

'Really everything?' I was confused how did her powers work exactly? I wasn't sure if I wanted a stranger poking around in my head

"_Don't worry so much. I will ignore anything that you didn't want to send to me and I won't go through your memories without strict boundaries."_

'O.k. here is what happened……'

**This really is the end of the cappie **

**Pls R+R **

**Love you all**

**Laters**


End file.
